Daniel Lambert
'Daniel Lambert '(ダニエル·ランバート) is a character from the fan fiction Survival. He is the older brother of Aria Lambert. Appearance Daniel was born with fair hair that he eventually dyed black during his high school years. Unlike his sister, his eyes are a pale blue colour that one would describe as "icey" or "opaque blue". He has a pale complexion and is around 6'1", as well as having an athletic build. Personality Daniel's personality is that of a proud big brother that watches out for his family at all times. He is loving and fun to be around when business is not involved, but when something serious comes up he becomes calculating and reliable, being the one people can turn to for a strategy or solution. When he was younger, he exelled in his school work and recieved top grades in almost everything, save for his second language classes (mainly French and Indonesian) and his P.E. classes. This earned him the title of "child genius" from his teachers and parents. Although he has grown out of his "child genius" title, he still seems smarter than your average student. Daniel is an all-around easy-going guy until the worst-case-scenario actualy does happen. History His history was fairly average for him, as it was for his sister, until he reached age sixteen, when a scientist took him under his wing and allowed him to be his assisstant in researching how to make people immune to contageous diseases. Before that, when Aria was born (Daniel was six at the time), he constantly stayed by his sister's side, often being the one to run to her room first when she started crying. When Aria was old enough to start talking, Daniel spent much of his time reading to her and teaching her certain words. The first word he tried to teach her was "penguin" - mainly because he liked the birds - but he soon learned he needed to teach her easier words first. Around the time Aria started school, Daniel had outgrown his habit of staying by her side all the time and began to hang out with friends in his school, spending less time with young Aria. It wasn't until Aria was ten that Daniel began to focus all his attention on her. Back to when the scientist took him in - Aria and their father, Fredrick, volunteered to take part in the project, Aria claiming that she wanted to see what her big brother did when he worked, and Fredrick with the excuse that he did not want Aria doing it alone. Only their mother, Dalia, and their younger sister, Holly (who had been born around the time of Aria's second year at school) did not participate. Daniel was required to take notes during this, and was unable to partake in this either. After a couple of years of testing, the project ended with the conclusion that the father and daughter were only immune to the common cold and flu. As Daniel finished his teen years, he began to notice that Aria was showing side effects from the project, talking to herself when she was alone or keeping a certain distance away from people if she felt they were getting too close. This caused a slight panic, as Fredrick wasn't showing these signs, and Daniel tried to convince himself she might have schizophrenia. As Aria went further into her teenage years and as Holly grew older, Daniel spent more time than ever with his sisters, trying to figure out what Aria had while trying to teach Holly at the same time. This proved to be difficult when Aria announced she wanted to apply for a foreign exchange program and was given permission by her parents to do so. While Aria was in Japan, closing in on the Outbreak, Daniel was in hospital with his mother and Holly, waiting for their father to come out of surgery. He had earlier gotten into a car accident, which Daniel assumes is due to the late side effects of the project as Fredrick has apparently crashed his car after passing out for no apparent reason. During the Outbreak, Daniel makes it his mission to find and help Aria before she gets herself killed. Skills and Weapons Daniel's skills appear to be limited to his knowledge in science - particularly pharmacuetical science - and his slight experience in karate, only making it to a green belt before giving up in order to further his research time. He doesn't fight, and normally has a bag of medical supplies with him. The vaccine Aria was given in is the bag. Trivia *Daniel hates rabbits. Reason for this is that "they stare into your soul" and he finds this to be disturbing. *If Daniel ever did fight against "them", he'd most likely use a wrench or fire extinguisher. *Daniel never knew that their family had a weapon from ancient China in the attic, let alone that it was in their family for six generations. Quotes "You want to hear about something disturbing? Okay, try this - I literally get skittish at the thought of being around those bloody little soul starers. Heck, my nightmares weren't based on the bogeyman or monsters. Nah, I thought Bugs Bunny was under my bed. Rabbits are that touchy a subject for me. If you can say that's not sad, you are to be pitied, my friend." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters